


A Taste For Innocence

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Community: spnkink_meme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-15
Updated: 2009-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Sam/Dean, cock worship/Dean is obsessed with his baby brother’s cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste For Innocence

Dean simply cannot resist allurement. Sam is spread out on the bed, naked and wonderful with his skin soft and smooth. His big cock is hard and spilling, lying plump against his stomach while his legs are bowed and spread wide in an invitation, if ever there was one. There is a shy, almost coy, smile on his lips and his dimpled cheeks are rosy pink. 

Sam looks so damn pretty that Dean has to taste. His mouth waters at the sight of Sam’s stiffy, his own cock throbbing and tenting his boxers, there is a creamy, sticky wet spot on the crease of the fabric. 

God, he so desperately wants Sam’s cock; his mouth is fucking watering. He shuffled up between Sam’s open legs and encloses his fingers around the hard flesh; it twitches every so delicately, leaking milky white onto his fingertip as Dean leans down and brushes his lips against the weeping tip. His tongue twirls, he slurps up the sharp sweetness pearled at the tip.

Sam’s stomach quivers as he watches while Dean eagerly engulfs the head of his dick in his mouth. Dean bobbed his head a few times before sucking Sam’s cock deep into his throat; he makes the wettest noise when he sucks him, the flesh feels like silken iron on his tongue and taste bitter sweet. 

Sam tries to be still and not wiggle like an excited puppy; warm tingles are fluttering in his tummy as Dean hollowing his cheeks as he lifts up, wiggling his wet, rough tongue over the leaking slit and around the ridge, before deep-throating Sam and slurping wet and messy. It doesn’t take long before Sam starts to feel that sensation of pleasure coiling tight in his belly. “D-Dean, I’m gonna come,” he tries to caution his big brother, his hands tangling in Dean’s spiky hair as his little hips begin to shallowly buck. 

Dean doesn’t say anything, his father taught him not to talk with a full mouth, but he smiles around the shaft and moans, letting Sam know it is alright to come. The sight of his cock-slut brother sucking hungrily on his cock pleasures Sam to the point he is helpless to stop from unloading in Dean’s mouth. Dean hungrily swallows down every drop his brother gives him, jacking his cock until he has gotten all of his juices and Sam squirms and whimpers, oversensitive. 

But Dean is not done for the night; Sam’s cock is like a drug and like a junkie, one hit is never enough to satisfy his need. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/590.html?thread=131918#/t131918)


End file.
